Your Name?
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: The password of Yamamoto's laptop dumbfounded him. He stood there awkwardly, blushing madly. What exactly in the world is the password that made the silverette behave this way? A birthday fic for Gokudera.


**Title : Your Name?**

**Summary : The password of Yamamoto's laptop dumbfounded him. He stood there awkwardly, blushing madly. What exactly in the world is the password that made the silverette behave this way? A birthday fic for Gokudera.**

**Written by : Kazue Ichimaru**

**Translated by : PurpleCielo1117**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the plot. KHR! belongs to Akira Amano and the plot of this fic belongs to Kazue Ichimaru. I only translated it into English.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai/BL/Yaoi, TYL!8059**

**A/N : The original story is written by Kazue Ichimaru and after reading it, I really liked it so I asked for her permission to translate this and she agreed! Thank you for letting me translates this awesome fic, Kazue-san! This fic is a birthday fic for Gokudera as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Haaah, that Yamamoto! How could he forget such an important file! He should always carry it with him! Tch." A silverette strode into a room with a scowl on his face. On the door he entered just now, there was a sign in gold written, '<em>Yamamoto Takeshi'.<em>

His emerald orbs scanned the room for the electronic device known as laptop. He found it on the table with lots of papers covering it. It was really messy.

"Oh God, his table is so dirty! He's the Rain Guardian! The Vongola's name is going to be tainted by him!" The Storm Guardian of the Vongola, Gokudera Hayato, sighed as he pulled out a silver-coloured file away from the laptop.

He plopped down the chair and opened the laptop. While waiting, Gokudera glanced at the classic watch on the table.

_'12:00'_

There's another two hour before the meeting starts.

Thank goodness Yamamoto didn't forget it at the last minute. Because if it really is so, Gokudera is so going to bomb Yamamoto into shreds.

He still remembers the voice of Yamamoto from the telephone, asking – begging for him to get the file at the Vongola HQ because he was busy. Even though Gokudera rejected at first, he gave it some thought and realized it was all for Jyuudaime...So Gokudera had no choice but to help the raven.

– It's not because of the best seller book that Yamamoto offered to buy it for him. Of course not! Definitely not!

The sound of the laptop rebooted snapped the silverette's attention back. The originally black screen of the laptop changed when Gokudera moved the mouse.

But, Gokudera's expression changed into _'Are-You-Fucking-Kidding-Me'_ the second he saw the screen. The laptop has a password.

That stupid Yamamoto didn't even told him his password!

"Yakyuu-baka..." The silverette mumbled, hardly suppressing his anger. He took out his touchscreen handphone from his pocket and called the contact with the name 'Yakyuu-baka'.

"Tuut...Tuut... –Click! Hello? Gokudera? _– Krrsk_." The sound was blurry and unclear. But Gokudera was sure the one he called was definitely the one he wanted to bomb to shreds.

"YAKYUU-BAKA! ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR A STUPID- AHHH, NO! YOU'RE BOTH!"

Yamamoto winced at Gokudera's bombard of curses and bad words. "Hah? What? Is there anything wrong? _– Krrssk."_

"First you forgot to take you file and had to trouble _ME_ to take it, and now, your laptop has a password _AND_ you didn't even tell me the password?!"

"Haha, sorry, sorry, I forgot. –_Krrssk –Krrssk_."

"Tch, your carelessness is so frustrating!"

" _–Krrsk_…Sorry. _–Krrsk_ …Hehehe."

"Where are you? The voice isn't clear!"

"I'm in an _–Krrsk_ elevator, so it's not _–Krrsk _very clear."

"What's more important now is the password! What's your password?"

"The password _–Krrsk_ is your name."

Gokudera paused for a while. "What? Repeat it again."

"Your name. _–Krrsk_"

This time Gokudera stopped for a longer time. His brain was still processing what the raven just said. In the end, his genius brain concludes an absurd conclusion.

_Yakyuu-baka…Used his name as…the password?_

"OY! What does that mean! Why?!" Gokudera yelled without thinking.

"Why? Oh, I just feel like it."

"W-What?!" Yamamoto used his name as the password because he 'feel like it' ?!

_Argh!_

The silverette's head is starting to hurt from all this thinking. Did the raven hit himself in the head with his own baseball bat?

" –_Krrsk_ The sound is getting more and more_ –Krssk _unclear so bye!"

"Wai-" The silverette wanted to yelled but he head the 'click' sound indicating the call had ended.

And then, silence filled the whole room. Gokudera stared at the computer for a very long time. A thousand thoughts rushed towards him. And then his heart started beating very fast for no reason.

When he accidentally saw his own reflection from the mirror, he could see his hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed red.

This expression is downgrading himself as the right hand man of the Vongola Tenth!

_Argh!_

_'Grab a hold of yourself, Hayato! You're a famous and handsome 24 year old grown up man! You shouldn't be blushing like a middle-school girl like this!'_

After a deep and long breath, Gokudera thought, _'Okay, stop thinking about it, the most important thing is to get the file.'_

Gokudera typed his name _'Gokudera Hayato'_ on the space provided and click the 'enter' button.

_'The password is incorrect'_

_'Hayato Gokudera'_

_'The password is incorrect'_

_'Hayato'_

_'The password is incorrect'_

_'Gokudera'_

_'The password is incorrect'_

_'Gokkyun'_

_'The password is incorrect'_

The idea of 'Gokkyun' came to him because Yamamoto used to call him that when they were younger.

"Okay, this is the last and most absurd possibility." Gokudera mumbled. But without realizing it himself, his cheeks are flushed scarlet again.

Gokudera stared typing. 'Yamamoto…" He stopped for a while. He was now blushing violently. "…Hayato."

"AAAAAH! WHAT HAVE I TYPED!" His left hand is now covering his reddened face while his right hand slowly crept it's way to the 'enter' button.

_*Click*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'The password is incorrect'_

At that very moment, Gokudera felt like flicking the table if not for the laptop on the table that contains the file.

"YAMAMOTOOOO" Gokudera yelled at an ear-piercing voice.

In a speed as quick as the lightning, Gokudera took out his phone and called Yamamoto.

"_*Click*_ –Hello, Gokudera? Have you gotten the file?"

"You! When we're back at Vongola HQ, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO BOMB YOU TO DEATH!" Gokudera yelled, anger lacing his loud clear voice. He even stole the trademark sentence of the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"Eh? Why? What have I done wrong?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

"I typed in my all sort of my name as the password but they are all wrong!" _'And I even typed in that stupid and absurd one, urgh!'_

" 'My name'? It's not Gokudera's name. It's your name."

Gokudera couldn't understand. "…Hah?"

"The password is Your Name. Y-O-U-R, space, N-A-M-E." Yamamoto spelled out every single alphabet for Gokudera.

"…" At this very second, Gokudera felt like banging his head onto the wall.

"Gokudera? Why are you being so quiet?"

And for the first time, Yamamoto's brain started working. "Oh! Did you type in your name, Gokudera? Don't be embarrassed, just admit it! Hahaha!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID AIRHEAD! _–CLICK_" The Rain Guardian was almost deaf but he was still chuckling.

"Ah God, how cute can Gokudera be. Hahaha."

* * *

><p><strong>[Epilogue]<strong>

"Hmm? A book?" Gokudera was just back from a mission and plopped down a couch. But he saw the book that was lying on the table. It wasn't there before.

While loosening his tie, Gokudera stood up and walked near the table.

"Oh. The best-seller book."

The silverette went back to relaxing at the couch. He opened the cover of the book and saw a handwritten message. It was a handwriting he recognized. It was Yamamoto Takeshi. It was classified as messy or neat, it was normal.

"That's right. He did promised to buy me this book."

A few second passed and Gokudera blushed so hard he looked like a tomato now. He remember the incident back then.

He shook his head, attempting to forget it as he started reading the message.

_'From Yamamoto Takeshi,_

_Sorry I bought this book so late. I've been really busy. I'm able to buy this book while doing the mission at France. And by the way, today is Gokudera's birthday right? So here's your birthday gift! Happy Birthday, haha!_

_For…_

_Yamamoto Hayato._

_P.S I saw what you typed through the CCTV~ Hahaha~'_

It was silent for a few second until –

"YAMAMOOOOTOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
